Of Fire and Ice
by Izzima
Summary: Jou deserves more, he knows that but the feeling is too addictive...Angsty story written from evil muse.... will be rated for later chapters. puppyshiping, abuse and fluff.
1. Chapter 1: snow and perfection

Hi, First ygo story so please don't send the evil plot bunnies after me!

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo, never have never will, if I did I wouldn't be corrupting you with this now. ;

Semi established puppyshipping. You no like, you no read.

He couldn't believe the sheer stupidity that had been displayed to him.

After all he had done for Jou, the boy could not understand.

It was really simple, after all, who couldn't understand what he had said?

Kaiba stalked through the grounds of Kaiba manor. It was cold, the near arctic temperatures brought on by deep winter.

Kaiba had been with Jou earlier in the pavilion, (1) they had sat in front of the fire, with hot coco and just enjoyed each others company. Even though he loved his puppy he would not pressure him. The boy had been through enough, after what had happened with his parents and after… well who could blame him for being as he was.

But Kaiba was not patient, not by a long shot.

It had been hours, Jou still lay where Seto had left him, sobbing. After Seto stormed off into the ground Jou had let the tears fall, long hours of body wracking sobs had left Jou incapable of moving, even if he had had the will. It wasn't that he didn't care, he did, a lot. But he just could not do what Seto asked of him.

Seto admired the snow as it streamed down around him. It was cold like him and in large amounts it was deadly.

There was one aspect in which he and snow were different though, the snow was pure, it reflected light, it was more than he could be.

As he had left the pavilion he heard the fire go out, it seemed to be an omen. There would be an end, even if it was an end to his patience.

Sighing he turned and despite the cold, drifted back. The moon had risen up to it's highest point, giving a radiance to the snow which eventually slowed, creating small shining lights around him.

As he approached he waited, lingering on the edge, not quite ready to face Jou.

Jou didn't notice as the shadow blocked the moonlight flitting through the window, nor to be honest would he have cared. But still being self-absorbed Jou didn't see anything, just the floor and his tears staining it.

The next thing he felt was pair of hands gently shake him

"Come on pup, please get up."

Jou tried, he really did, but hours of crying on the floor in the cold had robbed him of the strength to move.

Again Jou tried, he wanted with all his heart to get up and go to the owner of those hands.

It was obvious that the boy could not move and even more apparent he was trying to, Kaiba's heart melted as he knew he had done this. But underneath the surface, deep within his heart something else was stirring, something that even though it is present in everyone not all people act on it.

As this feeling surfaced he roughly shook the boy at his feet. He loved this feeling, having power over someone else; nothing was ever quite like it.

As the hands shook him Jou realised what would come next. His beloved Seto could not help it. He was pathetic, he knew he was, it never had to be said, his family had made it quite clear to him. Even after he had helped his sister, he was shunned.

What was about to happen really would not be that different from what he could expect with his lot in life.

Kaiba felt the thrill coursing through his veins. This would be good…

He pushed Jou to the floor, turning the boy to face him, ever so slowly. He was going to enjoy this.

As Jou was turned Kaiba moved out of his line of sight, Jou knew it was him, but if he didn't see him, he always fooled himself, he could live with Kaiba's form of sympathy.

Jou closed his eyes, he did no more than that, his body had stopped putting up a fight long before.

Kaiba moved to sit across Jou's abdomen (2). He tied a cloth from his pocket across Jou's eyes. That was always what would stop him, the haunted eyes of his love.

Blindfold tied on, Kaiba decided that now he could begin.

He moved to collect some snow from outside,

'Who said winter wasn't fun, I mean look at the fun I can have with snow…'

Returning with a large pile of snow, he contemplated HIS puppy.

'Damn, this is going to melt. What can I use…?'

Eyes lighting on a large flower pot on the window sill, Kaiba strode over and took it down, "perfect…"

Jou mean while was lying where he had been left.

Seto would come back, well not his Seto but one of Them.

Kaiba lingered, watching Jou, just lying there, waiting, not even resisting anymore.

Returning to the blond, he began work.

First he removed the boy's shirt, then he began to trace patterns on the boy's skin, then pulling out a small flick knife, he began to deepen the pattern. Lightly at first, then deeper and with more aggression.

With his typical smirk plastered on his face he reached out and picked out some snow, slowly he lowered it to the cuts, following them with the freezing pureness.

Jou was shuddering, pale due to pain, and now the cold leaching into his blood.

Kaiba continued in this vein for a while, then growing bored, proceeded to punch the boy. Hard.

Jou whimpered, then realising his mistake, quieted quickly. Kaiba decided to see if puppies could be freeze dried.

(1) Anywhere else it would have been a summer house, well a real house to us, but you know Seto, he has MONEY.

(2) Technical talk for waist and above, minds out of the gutters for a while yet.

Please read and review, first reviewer will get cookies!

And if anyone can quiet the voices in my head I would be grateful O.o


	2. Chapter 2: revelations and fever

Chap 2

Cookies to Dark magician of Chaos and great thanks to Tsukiyo Kagami. And thanks for the pep talk about voices Icy sapphire15

Well here we go another chappie!

Oh and if I fail school I blame the evil muse for making me write this instead of my homework…

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

* * *

"Well that was fun…" 

Kaiba drawled and moved away from the boy, who by now was bloody and slightly blue.

It had been fun trying to freeze the boy. He had struggled after a point, and that had been a mistake… Kaiba had beaten him unconscious.

* * *

It had passed and he was now left to deal with the aftermath of his actions. 

His love, the one who he couldn't live without, lying spread-eagled on the floor, bloody, battered and almost dead, thoroughly beaten.

He hadn't meant it to go this far… but the thrill of power he got when he had complete power over the other was beyond all else.

Staring down at his handiwork he felt ashamed, he had taken more of his love's soul, more of the hope that burned dimly in the boy's eyes. Jou still hadn't come round, even though it had been a while since he stopped. In fact if anything his breathing was getting more and more erratic…

"Jou? Jou it's time to get up... Jou come on love, please?" the last said on a rising plaintive wail, as Kaiba knelt down cradling his puppy's head in his lap, feeling the coldness of the boy's skin Kaiba shuddered.

"Damn it pup, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"

* * *

---

Kaiba began to look round for something to cover the blond with; he was erratic in his movements, lost, and berating himself over what he had done.

He knew what he had to do, warm the boy slowly and not give him anything to drink but he was going to panic about what he had done.

Jou was still breathing but only just, one or more of his ribs had been broken showing twisted beneath his skin, distorting his perfect outline with jagged ends, his skin was a mass of sculpted lines, carved in his soft silken skin with a scalpel and may be worse, as Kaiba had knocked him out, he had his head pounded into the floor. There was a slow patch of sticky blood forming where his head touched the floor.

'Well the cold did one good thing…the bleeding is slow.'

Kaiba bent down and pulled the boy up into his arms, careful to keep him flat. He remembered what had happened to Mokuba years before and knew how to deal with this 'little' problem.

Carefully he held the boy to his chest, and making sure he was wrapped up well, started off to the manor proper.

* * *

---

As he entered the back door, Kaiba was glad that he only hired help to clean out once a month. There would have been too many questions about what had happened to the pale blonde in his arms. Gently Kaiba took the boy up stairs to his wing of the house. Even if his brother came home from his holiday early he would never venture into the elder's wing for fear of being separated from his games.

What could he say, they both enjoyed games, just his were of a different nature…. Speaking of which he had reached his room and was headed to the bathroom. He gently laid the boy out on the bed, still covered but still a very pale slightly blue colour, and went to run a warm bath.

* * *

---

A bit later…

"Come on pup it is time for your bath…Jou love? Can you hear me?"

Sighing Kaiba walked over to the boy and clasping him to his chest carefully so as not to aggravate the injuries. The boy moaned slightly, he was still too cold, so Kaiba took him into the bathroom and plopped him fully clothed into the bath.

Kaiba watched his love for a while, he had had to get into the bath to help a shivering Jou out, and then he stood the boy while he checked the wounds he had inflicted.

"Shit, did not mean to do that … shit… I'm sorry Jou, Jou?"

Jou had not really stopped shivering even though his clothes were on the floor and he was wrapped in a large fluffy towel. Slowly he turned to his tormentor and looking into those blue on blue eyes tried to answer.

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry S-s-set-t-to, I-I …." Jou was interrupted by a pair of soft lips brushing his, telling him it was ok to stop. Jou felt his legs go out from under him, as he fell a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and pull him up to a well defined chest. Jou rested his aching head on his Seto's shoulder.

Seto tucked his lover into the large bed watching as the shivers wracking the smaller boys body increased in intensity. Jou was not in good shape, he was going to get a fever if not more because of what happened.

"Sleep well pup, I'll be here when you wake."

-----

It had been a few days since the incident in the pavilion and Seto was defiantly worried about Jou, the boy varied between bouts of shivering and sweating, both caused by the fever that was tearing through his body, never slowing or stopping.

Jou was occasionally lucid but was more often than not delirious.

In his fever Jou was saying things, admittedly most were incomprehensible but those that were easily understood…. They were enough, Seto never knew his pup had it like that, when the fever got worse, the ramblings seemed to go further back into the past. Jou had of course told some things to Seto but what he was screaming about had never even been hinted at.

Some of what was said froze Seto's blood in his veins.

Jou had been reduced to a wreck several times as he was forced to relive his nightmares, things that no child should see, hear or be put through.

Each time Seto would comfort him, trying often in vain to make the crying and shaking stop.

---

Well there you go another chappie. I wont be able to update regularly but you will know if I stop writing this!

if anyone knows what the lines are for please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3: dreams, fear and pain

Again thanks to those who reviewed.

Darkchildlover: hi and thanks for reviewing.

Dark Magician Of Chaos: glad you enjoyed the cookies.

Tsukiyo Kagami: thanks for the help.

And a thank for my first flame: A.O.T.I.F.

All input is welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the voices, they own me. Anyways I no own yugioh, you no sue.

And so to the character developing story line bit.

--- is thoughts

"—" is speech

* * *

Deep in his fever, Jou was being tortured by his memories. When younger he had been part of a somewhat broken family, his father, a tough man, prone to drinking but more prone to bouts of violence. Jou's mother had been the first to find out what was happening.

His mother had been working long hours and had been sent to show some business men round town, normal stuff like where everything could be found and where they were staying. She had of course told her husband of this but he, busy with the latest baseball results really had not listened.

So when Jou's mother was not home to cook for him that night the task fell to a very young (and short) Jou.

ohh, where does mum keep the noodles, I mean _come on_ they are not in the normal place. Could they be up in the cupboard? Ok, time for a look-see.

A small blond boy was jumping up and down trying to reach the top cupboard and find noodles for his father. Jou cooked in a slightly haphazard way, all the vegetables had been cut up and the pan for the stir fry was already on the stove, filled with oil, which coincidentally is under the cupboard.

Well I can't reach like this so…. I need something to stand on.

The blonde mop scooted off to find the old rickety stool that was used for reaching the lights and painting the top of the rooms.

While he was wandering around in search of said stool his father was steeling himself to crawl back to semi sobriety for dinner. His head hurt, he was sitting in the dark in front of the TV and was very hungry. Jou hurried past the lounge to the kitchen, humming softly.

well now I have the stool… the brave explorer Katsuya Jounichi was creeping towards the kitchen of doom, ready to find the fabled noodles, a treasure so well hidden many before him had given up and never returned…. our small blond 'explorer' was just about balanced on the stool, one foot on the stool, one stuck out in the air his hands flapping as he tried to grab the handle of the cupboard above him.

"Ha gotcha!" Jou crowed triumphantly as his hand came into contact with the cupboard handle.

And the great Katsuya Jounichi, explorer extraordinaire has succeeded where all others have failed…..

"Finally, I found the noodles…."

Jou began humming as he turned on the stove, noodles in the pan ready for the boiling water, vegetables in the pan with oil.

Deep in his pit, Jou's father was stirring, the smell of cooking drawing him from the depths he had been stewing in. swaying slightly he walked into the kitchen. Met by the sight of Jou cooking instead of his wife he paused and slowly, so that he did not slur his words he asked "Jou why are you cooking and where is your mother?"

A startled Jou had almost upended the boiling water in the noodle pan over himself but recovered and just managed to keep it on the stove.

"Mum is out working tonight dad, she did tell you….. I'm cooking stir-fry and noodles for supper, if that is ok?"

Upon hearing his son's words the older Katsuya had grown angry damn woman out with her friends all the time while I earn the money that keeps us here, while I am starving, leaving the boy to cook for me. Well I'll show her…teach her for not telling me she was going out, leaving me with the boy…

During his internal rant Jou's father had come closer to his son, reaching out his hand for the pans on the stove, first the hot oil, which came crashing down on the floor, straight over Jou's feet, hot oil and vegetables running down his legs to his feet. Screaming from pain and surprise Jou collapsed to the floor, trying in vain to stop the burning. His father staring at him, half ashamed, half proud, then the second pan full of boiling water and noodles was being poured over his chest, down his body to his already burning feet. Screaming Jou tried to stop the pain, rolling over the floor, clawing at anything to stop the pain inside, crying Jou stopped at his father's feet, looking up silently begging for help. His father stared back suddenly afraid of what he had done; he bent and lifted his son carrying him into the lounge. Hurrying out Jou's father called an ambulance and set about removing all evidence of his drinking, it would not do for the ambulance crew to see any thing that might prove this to be his 'fault'. Ten minutes later the ambulance crew arrived, sirens blaring and bundled a now unconscious Jou into the back of the ambulance. Jou's mother had been called from her meeting and would meet Jou and his father at the hospital.

Hours later Jou lay alone in A and E covered from the chest down in bandages, a drip in his arm trying to re-hydrate him. His parent had left for the night a little over an hour ago, not that Jou had been awake since he had been burned. Trapped just below the surface of consciousness Jou was drifting through the last few minutes. (1)

Had he done something?

Did his dad, his dad, the man who had taught him to play football, helped him with his reading, looked after him when he was sick and comforted him when his little sister had been so ill, had he just poured boiling oil and water over him?

Was all this his fault?

Again and again Jou thought these things, telling himself that he hadn't done anything, it wasn't his fault, he was not responsible for what happened. However there was a small voice, one that whilst hiding in the back of his mind would not, could not be silenced. The small voice telling him he had done something wrong, he had poured the pans over himself, obviously he had his dad wouldn't, didn't hurt him deliberately.

* * *

Well there you go. Sorry it is short but what can you expect from a holiday?

Jou does not know how much time has passed, hence 'a few minutes'

If anyone has some ideas for this could they please mail me as I am finding this a bit slow…

This will continue but updates will be erratic.

Happy new year.


End file.
